Reminiscent
by unsaidesires
Summary: Kise has a heart disease and Aomine went to the hospital to bid farewell so he can leave with a peace of mind while he himself breaks down...


_A/n : Let me tell you guys something. Don't ever ever **ever** write a sad story and listen to sad music or melodies at the same time. EVER. I swear it hurts a lot. While writing this, I was listening to the piano version of Miracles in December by Exo because of my friend and I cried so hard okay. ANYWAAY. This is just a short angst thingy I wrote. It's partly AoKise, I guess? It's more to friendship but haha. I wanted to write more but I couldn't think of a better one and I really apologize about the cliche plot. But I'm focusing on the sad parts so. I guess AoKise shippers will like this huh? But it's sad... It's angst! D: It's painful... But nevertheless, please enjoy. I think I've said too much._

**_Disclaimer : THIS CONTAINS CHARACTER DEATH SO IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH PLEASE DON'T READ IT. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. THANK YOU._**

* * *

"Haa… Haa…" Aomine dribbled, drove in and shoot. The ball went in smoothly.

The rough basketball court was making his ball smoother by the day, or rather night.

_For how long had he been playing?_

* * *

Aomine sighed as he shifted to another position on the couch. It was already the third time he had read the magazine.

The girls on the pages did not entice Aomine anymore.

_It's the same over and over… Man, this is boring!_ He shut the magazine and dropped it to the floor. He got up and was about to switch on the television when his phone rang.

He slumped back down and answered the phone.

"Hello? Ah, Akashi? What is it?"

…

He dropped the phone and rushed out, without even locking the door which slammed behind him.

_Come to the hospital now. Ryouta said he wants to meet you," Akashi said. Aomine was dumbfounded. However, somewhere a the back of his mind, he _knew_. "What happened to Kise?" He leaned forward on the couch, anticipating his captain's reply. Silence. "He… He has a heart disease, and won't last much longer… Sorry, Daiki," that was all Aomine heard, or rather wanted to hear, before he dropped his phone and left the house._

He waited for a cab for about two minutes but then he gave up. He started to sprint instead. It was a good thing he is in a sports club. Akashi had given him the name of the hospital and the ward number, all that was left was to meet him.

As he ran, the name "Kise" kept echoing through his blank head, like a broken record, which really broke after Aomine stepped into the ward perspiring and panting.

Upon his arrival, his teammates gave way to him, as if on cue. But maybe it _was _on cue. He walked slolwly to the bed with an expression no one had seen before, including himself.

Aomine stopped, looking down at Kise who was bedridden. Neither of them said anything, but the other team members quietly left the room. They were alone now. They could do anything they wanted to. They could say anything they wanted to, to tease each other, like how they always did. But they could not play basketball together again. Not ever.

Aomine kept quiet. He did not ask how Kise was feeling, maybe it was obvious to him. He did not ask how he got the disease, when he got it, or why he got it. He just stood there, silent as a mouse. And maybe he was as timid as one – to timid to ask or say anything.

Kise did not say anything either, and just stared at Aomine, half-silhouette and half-real due to the light reaching in from the outside of the ward… Like the God of Death's claws. He was breathing softly with lifeless half-closed eyes.

For a minute or two, there was pin-drop silence. It was so quiet Aomine could hear Kise's heart beating gently and slowly against his ribcage, accompanied by the beeping sounds from the machines.

After what seemed like ages, Kise parted his lips slowly and spoke with a fragile voice, "Haha… Sorry, Aominecchi… I'm a little tired today. I'll have to play basketball with you another day…" He forced a smile and Aomine felt something disintegrate inside him.

Aomine bit his lip hard and he could have sworn he tasted blood.

The atmosphere was thick and gloomy and Aomine's legs almost gave way. The pain hurt him, physically and mentally.

_Help…_

"K-Kise…" He did not expect himself to stutter all of a sudden and his hoarse voice scared him. "Can we… Still play basketball at the same old place tomorrow?"

Kise held onto the forced half-smile and Aomine noticed his breathing had gotten slower and fainter.

_It must hurt, Kise._

"Mn… Of course…"

_There's not much time left…_

"… I'll meet you there tomorrow then. Bring your basketball… Alright?"

_I have yet to buy a new one._

_Sorry. _

Kise did not say anything and just tried to widen his weak smile.

_Actions will always speak louder than words. _

_But there's no need for words anymore anyway…_

Then his smile slowly faded off his weary face and his lifeless eyes closed gradually.

"Kise… Ki-" Aomine wanted to say his name a few more times, to wake him up, to make sure that he comes tomorrow to play basketball with him, to tell him to not go and leave him all alone, but salty tears slid through his parted lips and stung him.

They stung his heart too.

The beeping sound was continuous now, leaving no gaps in between like how it initially was.

Aomine took a step closer, nearly falling to his knees and touched Kise's pale hand gently.

His palm had gotten rough from all the practices and matches. Aomine stroked his hand, feeling the last of his warmth drain away.

Aomine stepped back and stared at Kise, who was not breathing anymore.

_He looks so peaceful._

"I'm sorry, Kise. I won't be able… To play basketball with you again…" Aomine whispered, covered his eyes, as if trying to push the tears back where it came from. Behind him, he heard Akashi telling the others to go and leave him to himself.

He thanked Akashi silently. He really needed to get a hold of himself, if not, Kise would laugh at him for crying like a baby.

_If he was still here._

A couple of nurses stood a few meters away from them, letting Aomine talk.

"Hey… Kise…" Aomine felt his heart ache once more as his name escaped his lips again. "Thank you for playing with me… You were a great opponent."

"Well then… Urgh…" A broken sound came out of his mouth as tears begin streaming reluctantly down his face.

"I'll see you tomorrow… At the same old place. Don't forget… To bring your basketball… Kise…"

_I really don't want to buy a new one…_

"Thanks."

Aomine bent down and gently kissed Kise on the forehead, and hoping that Kise would be able to feel his warmth.

_He's so cold..._

As he stood outside while the nurses tended to Kise, he cried relentlessly and uncontrollably as he fell onto the floor, repeating "Kise, Kise" to himself for what seemed like an ternity.

* * *

_Pitt. Patt._

One drop. Two drops. Three. Four.

"Damn, it started raining…"

Aomine came to a halt and stood there, in the middle of the court and willingly let the rain drench him to his bones.

The rain was cold, just like how Kise was when he left.

"Hey, Kise," he started talking to the rain. "You know, ever since that day… I've been playing basketball here with the ball that you left at home… Alone."

His voice cracked a little as he tried to push a chuckle out, "When are you going to play with me again?"


End file.
